revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Tasty
"What am I? I'm glad you asked: I'm the guy who you're afraid of during the day, the one who delivers a cold pizza to your house, the one who cheats at connect four, a guy who will spill motor oil on your feet and then piss in your hamster cage, someone to not talk to, someone to not go to, someone who won't listen or care. I'm Dr Tasty and I'm talking to myself because you're dead." - Dr Tasty Dr Tasty is one of the main heroes in the Revengerists group, while not the leader he does perform various duties related to being leadership. He is most notable the most erratic and unpredictable member of the group, quite often causing more harm than good if he decides to do so, on a whim if he feels like it. Many people would classify him as a good guy, but ultimately he's an anti-hero at best. Since his body is composed of a vastly powerful energy of uknown origin and unlimited in power, he is the most powerful character in the Revengerists omniverse. BIOGRAPHY Dr Tasty wasn't born human , originating from far out in another galaxy. A space-faring alien civilization whose name is unknown thus far created what would have been the ultimate weapon, after a freak occurence wth t the machines in the weapon the energy source was bloastded toward the outer space milky way galaxy towards Earth. This energy existed within a rock in a cave for thousands of years until the character Dr. D found the rock. Dr. D's Power Katana was filled with the energy from the rock and suddenly a manifestation of his EGO waffle was created in the sword. From then on Dr. D could summon forth this persona at will. This persona could speak perfect english (granting him the power of persuasion that only works sometimes) and decided to call itself Dr. Tasty. After years of battling evil with Dr. D, he somehow lost his attachment to Dr. D and told Dr. D that he wanted to be his own crime fighter . Soon after Dr. D was banished to the BLACK by his nemesis Raicher Demon . Dr. Tasty defeated the demon in single combat and locked it in a similar BLACK dimension. WHY IT GOTTA BE ABOUT ME BEIN BLACK? After series of whacky adventures with various people including Axel the normal guy, he came across Breshvic Penicillin and was convinced (he decided to) join the Revengerists' Consortium of Stuff. His absolute best friend in the world is MOTHERFUCKING NITRO DOG 'THe Prophecy fOretold.' long ago it was writ that upon the desolate wasteland that would later be cursed and feared, the birthplace of Der Taster, Enderbrung! each and each and every day the voices of Negarealm call to him, the lost hellchild, telling him how wonderful and soothing the path of total evil dominion would be, so easily in his grasp. the temptation of the tactile closeness of absolute dominion beckons even now, as he does his laundry, and casually thinks of evil. 'History with the Revengerists' "Oh man, where to begin. I recall a time when I could watch television without having to look behind my back every 10 seconds to know that my food will be in the fridge." - Musty Taint '' After joining up with Breshvic, Dr Tasty has gone on a great number of missions before deciding to go solo once more. Afterwards he has assisted the Revengerists over 15000 times. During his solo career he continued living on the Revengerists Compound consuming most of their Doritos and Mountain Dew, to the ire of many other heros and the Interns . During his long stint as an official Revengerist Dr Tasty was at first refered to as "Doctor Tastenstein PhD," which was retconned years later by some fat nerd c who didn't like the name. His usual garmets were of tight spandex which highlighted his massive bone bulge, there were several stripes of pastel colors and he had an eye visor. This was the first of many designs that changed over the course of the series. His current cannon appearance is a man with a rough green long coat, brown slacks, brown shirt, and wing tipped shoes. When he was a Revengerist he spent most of the time not going on missions if anyone asked him to, only if they asked really nicely and he was bored. He damaged a lot of the equipment and the phrase "This is why we can't have nice thing" was used so much it became his motto for an entire decade. When he needed something to do he would venture out and investigate whatever he thought was "suspicious," which most of the time was weird animal sightings or a street light or the grocery store so he could pick up some candy bars. On occassion that what he was "investigating" happened to be an actual threat to the vicinity or the world or the galaxy or the universe or the multiverse or his bubble toy collection he dealt with immediately and with incredible brute force. Typically the amount of power he used was so great it caused massive collateral damage to his surroundings and usually did more harm than good in the long term. As a result he was banned from 45 states in the USA and 76 countries as well as several Galactic Sectors and planets; the bans didn't do anything to keep him from trespassing. His more notable campaigns while on the Revengerists Roster were The Fight with the Good Guys and Bad Guys that Happened, The O'Dangerous Time , The Manson Amnesty , Superbowl '76, and J.C. Penny's winter ad campaign war of 1982 . Dr Tasty was famously absent from Breshvic's Secret War of Super Battle Suits and Alien Bad Guy Suits because "I need to shave." During the entire story arc he spent the time in the Revengerist Compound Super Bathroom Dimension Chamber deciding whether or not to use a straight razor or a cartridge razor. When he finally decided on what to do he realized there was no shaving cream and the Secret War had been over for a year. Most of Dr Tasty's expeditions as a Revengerist were solo Arcs or one offs as he liked to act alone and didn't like anyone. Sometimes his actions inadvertently (sometiems on purpose) caused other story arcs to occur because he created an adversary for some other hero to fight or pissed someone off enough to cause a threat. In the last issue he appeared in as a full Revengerist he quit to pursue a career in "Extreme Armwrestling Fighting." Dr Tasty Solo Adventures The extent of Dr Tasty's lone quests and missions and adventures and journeys and sojourns and trips and treks and walks and hops and jumps and travels and goings are so massive that there were entire sections in hobby shops and comic book stores dedicated to it. These range from Dr Tasty's hooky days during his membership of the Revengerists, in between bouts of leaving the Revengerists, his Extreme Arm Wrestling Fighting days, and many future tales. War of Galactar His first memorable solo tale was during his journey to the far reaches of the galaxy to Planetron 10, home of an extinct Alien race in order to ascertain his origins. He decided he was not from space, but that's to be decided. During this he stopped at a living planet unknowingly triggering The War of Galactar. His part in the War of Galactar remains unknown as he went to "probably your mom" and didn't actually participate. Wandering Revengerer After the death of Irish Cream during the O'Dangerous Times, Dr Tasty went on a cruise to honor his comrade. The cruise ended up being haunted and he had to fight a lot of goasts . He met the Goast King, who told him of a special artifact hidden on earth, which would grant him special powers if used. However, Dr Tasty didn't care about that so he just punched the Goast King and set forth on a journey to find his true purpose in existence. This journey took years and had many issues. Ultimately he did not find his true purpose in existence, because there is no such thing as fate or destiny. Although he did find a cool burger joint he never knew existed right by the Revengerist Compound. Death of Dr Tasty This never happened. Though it is deemed impossible to kill Dr Tasty, there were a few incidents where he was thought to be slain. He was sucked into a power vortex, which are thought to be impossible to not die from, during the last quarter of Finite Contingency, but it turned out he was transported to New Jersey. When Hacksploiter experienced his Power Branding, Dr Tasty got caught in the surge and the super hacker had his powers. Thought gone, it wasn't until later he popped out and explained he just wanted to control the guy like a mascot suit. The most notable "death" of Dr Tasty was during the Fatal Evening story arc. Dr Tasty and Breshvic were chasing Jester and had to split up to find him. Dr Tasty wandered into an abandoned warehouse where the Jester ambushed him with a sledge hammer and beat him for 3 whole pages. Readers were polled for what should happen and voted for him to die. In the next issue, Breshvic arrives at the warehouse just as it detonates and carries Dr Tasty's limp body out of the wreckage. Some issues later it turns out that Dr Tasty was faking it the whole time, because it's seriously stupid that you'd believe a dumbass clown could kill him with a sledge hammer and simple explosive. POWERS AND ABILITIES ''"Don't ask..." - Harbjar '' The exact amount of powers and abilities of Dr. Tasty is currently unknown, although we all know he has many powers and abilities. We also know he is the most powerful character. '''Alien Prototype Weapon Arc Power:' Dr. Tasty is the human form of an alien weapon power turned into human form. Because of this he is incredibly powerful and can't truly die. Here is a list of powers developed over time because of this: Immortal - Dr Tasty is immortal because he is composed of pure energy. He does not bleed, when he is "damaged" a bright purple light emenates from the wound, which closes quickly. He does not have a lifespan. He isn't invulnerable as he can be incapacitated for periods of time and bound with special equipment for short amounts of time. In the story arc Bonehenge he is put into a coma for 6 weeks because he ate a hotdog with relish. Super Speed - Dr. Tasty can move incredibly fast at any time, allowing him to catch opponents off guard or completely disarm entire armies of soldiers in seconds. This speed is both physically, mentally, and magically whereas he makes decisions incredibly quickly and can cast a spell or shoot a ball of energy really fast. Combat Stylez - Dr Tasty prefers to fight in a mixture of Muay Thai, Karate, Kung Fu, and Saiyan styles. He performs a lot of jumping and lunging moves and uses his increfible speed to anhilate his foes. Persuasion - Dr. Tasty's perfect english enables him to speak directly to mortal's souls so he can tell then what to do. But if the soul is unbalanced or not from the UK, they usually don't understand and do something different. Power Beams - Dr. Tasty can shoot beams of energy from any part of his body, these beams are intensely hot and dense which causes anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the path of the beam to be instantly desintegrated. He does not use this power often. Dimension Travel - Dr Tasty can travel into differnt dimnesions at will because he is made of pure energy. Power Mimickry - Sometimes he sees a power that he likes and tries doing the same thing, ultimately just making an ass of himself or blowing up a galaxy or something 'Other Tools and Powers:' During his career as a battler of evil Dr. Tasty has come across various artifacts that he sometimes uses to fight more evil. Ring of Power -''' This ring increases the strength of the wearer tenfold, unfortunately Dr. Tasty is unaffected by it and lends it to his friends when the situation is dire. '''Power Katana chip - A chip from the pommel of the Power Katana Dr D used, Dr. Tasty uses this to remind himself why he fights evil and to inspire him to overcome the odds stacked against him, which never really happens because he can fight living planets all by himself. Magic Whistle -''' Dr. Tasty uses this in Super Mario Bros. 3 to skip a world ''Explosive Diareah'' Smells like Kylie Minouge BERSERKER RAAAAAAAAAAAAGE upon hearing Billy Joel's "Piano Man" Can eat his weight in penis pussy in one sitting DOn't let him alone around your cat or small dog. Just don't. '''Powers in different Revengerist Comic Ages Throughout the life of this comic book universe Dr Tasty's powers have evolved, revolved, waxed, waned, and even jumped. It is impossible to put a real measure of power on him because it has changed so wildly, kind of like Super Man but more exciting because Superman is a dumb, boring piece of shitonite (see what I did there?) At one point in the Magnesium Age Dr Tasty was shown having the ability to communicate telepathically with walls, the power then further evolved into him being able to talk to animals and trees. This power has since been downplayed and outright retconned . His strength has varied as well, in some comics (some directly after a previous issue) he can lift buildings, in others he can only lift a large man, in others he was shown throwing a rhinocerous half way across the moon. Currently his strength is measured by his ability to "kick a big robot off of the ground like it was not a really big robot and more like a feather that weighs a lot less than a big robot." Some Revengerists Forums members still speculate whether this means his strength is greater than it ever was or something. I don't know, the forums are worthless for the most part. His ability to control the energy his body is made up of varies wildly as well, in a really early comic he could turn himself into a "beam" and fly directly to a location. In later comics he has been shown to only be able to shoot beams kind of like in Dragon Ball Z. During The O'Dangerous Times he was shown causing a giant "satellite beam like thing" and flying up the beam. At some point he was shown to be able to literally fly , this ability was never shown again. Another of his earlier powers was the direct manipulation of any energy forms he was in contact with, in one such "Battle Arc" he nearly destroyed the physical universe. This ability has been downplayed over the years to being typically only his own energy or electricity and not nearly as powerful because this went into direct conflict with Breshvic's power of anti-physics . Readers thought this power was overpowered and made him too important to the story when other, more "flavorful" characters like Doc Hogger or Justice Man could use some screen time. In summary, Dr Tasty has pretty much every power on this page. Finite Contingency Of all the players in the Finite Contingency, Dr Tasty was probably the most destructive of all of them. Many argue that his powers got "completely retarded" and resulted in many plot-holes and retcons that shouldn't have happened. Most of the issues involving him (all of them) caused mass rioting and HALF THE FUCKING WORLD TO EXPLODE. Dr Tasty's Hyper Comic Just in the beginning of this fresh spin-off, issue #3 took the adventure off the rails. Fortunately this was heavily foreshadowed and everyone fucking knew it would happen. Dr Tasty discovers he has Super-Taste and begins eating most of the world's pastries, spinning the baking industry out of control and kick-starting a brand spanking new world-wide industrial cold war. This further exacerbates the already volatile Finity War occuring in the Pacific Ocean. Ultra Revengerists In issue #303 the alien civilization that created Dr Tasty (even though this never happened) comes back from an ALTERNATE DIMENSIOOOOON (read in a ghost voice) and causes him to go crazy (arguably) and he uses the power sphere to cause a Finite Loop Dr Tasty's Cooking Show Due to time-fuckery Dr Tasty gets punted back in time and lands in Belgium. He is introduced to superfoods but misinterperets information and goes on a hunt for all berries. At the end of the issue he flies back to the future and it turns out that everyone is mad at him. Finite Saga A large war ensues between Good v Evil and Dr Tasty is caught in the middle once again. Most of the mini-arc is spent with most of the living Revengerists trying to convince him not to punch pregnant women. Biology "Ha! You were thought my that was a slow attack? Laugh! I am can change the position of the limbs located on the body if chosen, so your attack missed my body at 100% accuracy." - Dr Tasty fighting a Megabape '' For a long time it was thought Dr Tasty was a human, but we all know how that turned out. Being an extra-terrestrial being HE IS NOT FROM SPACE! GIVE IT A REST!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, while Dr Tasty appears human and displays all human characteristics/traits - especially the apathetic and careless destruction part - it can certainly be said that he in fact has no real human biology. His body is made of bure energy, which he manipulates to suit his needs. Some speculate his long association with mankind and his only friend being a human causes him to prefer to do this. Others predict he needs to hide his true power. Others claim that if he were just a ball of energy he'd be less interesting of a character/marketable and making him not human would be a stupid idea and a waste of money they put into printing his stories. Anatomy Dr Tasty has the normal 4 limbed bipedal structure of a homo-sapien. Although his form is subject to change, he typically sports athletic muscles (for show) and according to Butt-Tech Magazine, "The Greatest Butt of Mankind." He also has a penis, which is huge, but don't let the bure energy fool you, it's fully functional. In fact he uses an ability of enregy manipulation to urinate even though his body does not carry any moisture. According to him, he thinks "It's really fun to piss all over all the place." He can manipulate the length and size of his body, which he typically uses to dodge attacks (even though he doesn't need to) or to stretch his genitalia (can you even really call it that?) One can go as far as saying he only appears humna. He has no bones or organs, so he is impervious to permanent physical harm. An ability to which he abuses constantly to disturb his friends and foes. Odd Jog is often accosted with Dr Tasty's self-coined "Puppet Limb Show" where he bends his limbs in the wrong direction and makes it appear as if he is greivously injred. Senses This is all according to the latest version. Dr Tasty has extremely heightened sense, actually he has more or less everything sense since he doesn't have actual functioning sensory organs. His bureenergy body can just know other energies, which is essentially being omniscient without conventional wisdom. He has the ability to describe what energy is in the form of sense, so a pie smells like a pie to us but to him it is a pie that he describes as having a pie smell. The pie also would appear to you, the human, as a pie, but to Dr Tasty the pie would be an object he describes as having a pie energy shape. I.E. it looks like a pie. He does not have real eyes, but he can use his energy sense to formulate what the visuals of something would be, no matter the distance. Dr Tasty can also sense ghosts, but he isn't scared of them. In fact he has many ghost friends and finds them hilarious. Diet While not having any real, functioning organs, Dr Tasty still consumes food. At first the eating was for appearances, since he can just absorb anything to restore any (if all) lost energy, but he had taken a liking to eating pies and other foods. When he ingests the item it simply gets burnt into his energy well. This allows him to eat infinite pies. Another tidbit of information is that he is the ultimate Pie Eating champion and will eat all of the pies in the universe. At one point his consumption of junk food got so out of control he became a giant junk food devouring entity known as Galatar and a relatively large comic story arc called Galatar's Revenge occured, but he was ultimately stopped when Odd Jog convinced him that snacks don't exist. It is mentioned in a revengerists Podcast that most of the Revengerists budget is used for snacks eaten by Der Taster. Such items include: 'Ice cream flavors' - Choca-chew-setts, Choco Chocolate, Choco Mint Cow, Chocolate, chocolate Almond, Chocolate Almond Butter, Chocolate Almond Chip, chocolate Almond Chunk, Chocolate Almond Funge, Chocolate Amaretto, Chocolate Amaretto Moose, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Brownie, Chocolate Brownie Almond, Chocolate Brownie Chunck, Chocolate Brownie with Walnuts, Chocolate Caramel Chunk, Chocolate Caramel Turtle, chocolate Cashew Butter, Chocolate Cheesecake, Chocolate Cherry, Chocolate Cherry Chunk, Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Chip Avalanche, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Chocolate Chip Mint, Chocolate Chip X-M, Chocolate Chips!, Chocolate Chocochip, Chocolate Chocolate, Chocolate Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Chocolate Fudge, Chocolate Cinnamon, Chocolate Coconut, Chocolate Comfort, Chocolate Cointreau Fudge, Chocolate Cointreau Orange, Chocolate Covered Cherry, Chocolate Down Under, Chocolate English Toffee, Chocolate from Another World,, Chocolate Fudge, Chocolate Fudge Brownie™, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Chocolate Fudge Mousse, Chocolate Fudge Swirl, Chocolate Gelato, Chocolate Ginger, Chocolate Gingersnap, Chocolate Hazelnut, Chocolate Hazelnut Praline, Chocolate Hazelnut Swirl, Chocolate Hazelnut Truffle, Chocolate Heath, Chocolate Heath Bar Crunch, Chocolate Lover's Trash, Chocolate Macadamia Nut, Chocolate Malt, Chocolate Maple, Chocolate Marshmallow, Chocolate Mint, Chocolate Mint Milano, Chocolate Mousse Royale®, Chocolate Mumbo Jumbo, Chocolate Mystic Mint, Chocolate Obsession, Chocolate Orange Fudge, Chocolate Oreo, Chocolate Overload, Chocolate Parfait, Chocolate Peanut Butter, Chocolate Peanut Butter Chip, Chocolate Peanut Butter Chuck, Chocolate Peanut Butter Cookie Dough, Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup, Chocolate Pecan, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Raspberry, Chocolate Raspberry Swirl, Chocolate Raspberry Swirl Yogurt, Chocolate Raspberry Truffle, Chocolate Silk Mousse, Chocolate Sorbet, Chocolate Strawberry, Chocolate Swiss Almond, Chocolate Truffle, Chocolate Truffle Explosion, Chocolate Walnut, Chocolate Yogurt, Chocolate/Fudge, Vanilla, Neopolitan, Napolean, Rasputin, Hitler, and Sega Genesis. For a more comprehensive list of Dr Tasty's favored ice cream flavors, go here 'Salty Snacks' - Ruffles plain, Barbeque Lays, Pizza Pringles, Cool Ranch Doritos, Ranch Doritos, Classic Doritos, Deritos, Sneider's Pretzels, Those Pretzels Covered In That Cheese Powder Stuff, Pizza Combos, Pretzel Sticks, Kettle Baked Chips, Wise Popcorn, Cheetos, Cheese Puffs, Gold-fish Crackers 'Crackers' - Cheeze-itz, Saltines, Oyster Crackers, Triscuits, Various Asian Off-brand Crackers, Fuck-offs, jelly-os 'Cookies' - Generic Store-Brand Cookies with Filling, Oreos, Millas, Fudge-Rounds, Animal Grahams, Graham Crackers, Cinammon Sugar Grams, Ginger Snaps, Oh Snaps, Fresh Beats, Frosted Teddy-Grams, Frosted Animal Crackers, Vanilla Wafers, Nilla Wafers, Wafer Cookies, Strawberry/Vanilla/Chocolate Wafers, Quackers, Store Brand Sugar Cookies, ChocolateChip cookies, Maple Sugar Cookies, Brown Sugar Cinamon, Toffee, Chocolate Chunk, Chocolate Chocolate, Cocoa Chocolate, Chocolate Fudge, Triple Chocolate Fudge, Triple Chocolate Chunk, Chocolate Chunk, Double Fudge Chocolate 'Candy' - Yellow M&Ms (he thinks these are Reese's Pieces,) Reeses' Pieces, Caramello, Nestle Crunch, Hershey Cronj, Twizzlers, Twiznex Bar, Charleston Chew, Snickers, Mars, Candy Cane, Circuis Peanuts, Caremel Bunny, Butterfinger, Cadburry Eggs, Various Chocolate Statues, Toblerone, skittles, Jaw Breaker, Fireball, Warheads, Turkish Delight, Tootsie Roll, Tootsie Roll Pop, Ringpop, Blowpop, Bubblegum, Bazooka, Candy Cigarettes, Dip Stick, Airhead, Taffee, Toffee, Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans, Peeps, Chocolate Peeps, Truffles, Chocolate covered Cherries, Tofu Jonsons 'Pastries' - Vanilla Cake , Chocolate Cake, Cheesecake, Chocolate Cheesecake, Mocca Cake, Raspberry Tart, Apple Pie, Raspberry Pie, Chocolate Cream Pie, Jelly Donuts, Bavarian Cream Donuts, Chocolate Frosted Donut, Chocolate Donut, Blueberry Buckle, Coffee Cake, Streudel, Bear Claw, Cheese Danish, Chocolate Danish, Cherry Danish, Ecclair, Creme Brulee, Creamlord Buttkickers, 'Other''' Dr Tasty has been known to confuse every-day objects as food, not that it matters, because it all gets absorbed by him. It's just weird, ya know? Stones, Pebbles (not of the fruity variety), Boulders, Aluminum Siding, Clothes, Shoes, Certain People, Walls, River Banks, Trees, Geocities, Lightning, Lumber, Crayons, Acid, A Gun, Bones, Neco Wafers, Televisions, Various Warhammer 40k Models (he thought they were gummy bears), Chili's (the restaurant), Silverware, Chains, Paper Towels ("Low Calorie Fruit By The Foot") Psychology One thing numerous Revengerists readers agree on is that the character has a very complex and deep mental psyche, his motives are uncertain and his actions are completely unpredictable. While at times he appears callous, cold, and occasionally destructive, he also displays empathy especially for NITRO DOG (FUCK YEAH) and other heroes like Odd Jog or Hotknife. Other times he will be outright apathetic and won't lift a finger for some who have gone to great lengths to ensure his comfort (i.e. "YOU BETTER GET ME THOSE PRETZELS OR I'LL FRY YOU ALIVE.") Some may argue that this is merely just the writers being lazy and inconsistent (it's true I tells ya!) Others say there is a vast and powerful development occuring with Dr Tasty. And even more people would claim that his character is just rich in life and personality and since he's literally anthropromorphic energy, that he can't really have a consistent ego. People He's "Cool" with Breshvic Penicillin (sometimes) - Since Bresh is the leader of the Revengerists, Dr Tasty merely puts up with "his stupid bullshit" (his words, not mine) so that he doesn't have to deal with whatever consequences not putting up would have Southside Santa - Mostly because he rarely interacts with him, although this is changing because they regularly record a Podcast together. Santa better get him some pie or he'll pay dearly Dr Evilus - His time-fuckery has caused many happenstances which gives Dr Tasty something to do. Also he likes the guy's name Nitro Dog - DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS? YOU ARE A SHITTY PERSON IF YOU REQUIRE THAT Axel - Mostly because the guy makes an excellent punching bag and scapegoat (his wife also makes excellent food) Odd Jog - What's up with that guy anyway? Hahahaha Dr D - Probably the one person who has shown him any amount of respect. Also this guy gets shit done like no other. No bullshit, nothing. Jim Vivas, Viking God of Teh Roxorz - On rare occasions when a big battle occurs he likes to watch this guy flail around, scream, sing, and froth at the mouth like a crazy person Irish Cream - How many times can you say "The Best Baileys" before you pass out? Known Enemies Out of all the characters in the Revengerists, Dr Tasty has the most of anyone, this is usually due to his Omni-Eating or his hyper-opinionated personality. Anyone he comes across is typically deemed stupid, dumb, a jerk, worthless, foolhardy, a bucket of jizz, or not worth the farts of the homeless. Over his entire career he's made enemies of Betty Crocker, Chef Boyardee, Nintendo, a sentient Galaga machine in a New York pizza parlour, leprechauns, Superman, PDC, Space Knight, NASA, Chuck-E-Cheese, every President, God, and even Mr Rogers. In terms of pure Revengerists villains he's made a good number to fill his rogues gallery Mizz Jop, The Sun God, Opaque Lizard, A Wizard, Showman, Devour of Pizza, Raisinator, Junk Strap, Criminal Tennis Racket, Ultrabreaker, All Your Base, Son Zoo, Algebrawn , Jerk Incarnate, Sensitive Simon, His only known "weakness", if it can be called that, is his distaste of raisins. Relationship to Righteous Oxide Looking closely at all of the issues of Revengerists, it is obvious that Dr Tasty had many run-ins with the master of the spark. There are those who speculate that Righteous Oxide can even slow the Revengerist down, which is a great accomplishment considering most villains just get their bodies blown apart or tossed across the street/town/city/county/state/country/continent/planet/solarsystem/galaxy/universe. You are Stupid Yes, you. You're dumb. You have Reverse-Smarts. Dr Tasty knows this, he knows everything. Don't even try to get around it, because in the end he'll see through your ruse and up the ante by punching you in the dick over and over and over and over and over again. Category:Bad Asses Category:Revengerists Category:Lunatics Category:Goodguys Category:Awesomes Category:Aliens Category:Beings Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Energies Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Good Guys Category:Phenomenon Category:Weapons Category:Vigiliantes Category:Guys Who Never Been to Space